


Uninhibited: Lily

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied future threesome, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry calls his parents back out of their orb, in order to talk to those he has spent his life missing, and forgets to hold back his Family-Gift in the presence of Lily, who was all too ready to indulge in her desires prior to the compulsion taking hold. They indulge in their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to say here that Lily's kind of kinky in this story... Okay, she's very kinky in this story. I'd call her OOC, but JKR never showed us a single sex scene, so Lily could well have been this horny, and excitable.  
> Please enjoy the smut, and vote on what other scenarios you'd like to be written about in the Uninhibited series.  
> If you want some background, I'd recommend reading Part 1 of Uninhibited, as that shows their earlier conversation.

Harry was not tired, but he was glad to get out of the kitchen before the two could tease him any more. His father's friends were good at it, and Harry's nerves were frayed after keeping his powers in check through sheer force of will through the day.

Now, he needed release. His hand would do, of course, but there were other things that could do better and so he weighed up his options.

The Weasley's were all together, as was Hermione, cleaning some room or another. Harry had overheard the twins complaining about this task, but was not sure of the details. They were not an option, and so Harry's mind turned to anyone that may be on the floor of his room. Tonks would have been ideal, since she was already willing and, based on the looks she had been shooting him earlier, ready to have another round. Unfortunately, she, along with all of the others with steady employment, was out of the house. That meant that there was not a single person that Harry could approach about the growing problem of his libido. Nor did he feel like going downstairs and helping clean Kreacher's hidey holes. He had little to do, in that case, other than entertain himself.

Except...

The orb. The orb was in his trunk, and his wand was in his pocket. That meant he had everything he needed to talk to his parents again, and that opportunity was appealing to him; he'd lived his whole life without Jame and Lily Potter and, now that he could see them any time he wished, he ought to capitalise on that opportunity and get to know his parents.

He did not anticipate how the meeting would go, though he really should have.

\--()-()-()--

Five minutes later, Harry was crouched next to the orb, where it sat on the floor, with his wand raised. He had heard, from a pure-blood at school who's name he could not quite recall, that underage magic could not be detected in a magical household, and this certainly counted as one since there were so many adults here. Therefore, he had no reservations in activating the 3-dimensional portrait and tapped his wand against it once. It immediately began to lightly hum, and lit up in a bright blue light. The black haired teen backed quickly away and, in the blink of an eye, his parents were stood in front of him.

Lily Potter smiled widely as she caught sight of her son, and stepped forwards immediately, pulling Harry into a warm embrace as James gazed around the room, and quickly sported a grin at some anticipatory thoughts. He recognised this house, and knew things about it that Harry did not.

“Hey, Mom.” Harry grinned, as he wrapped her in a return embrace. The woman drew away, and comprehended the change in her son since the last time they met. Gone was the boy that stood her height with a skinny, sickly look about him. Instead, there was a tall, muscular young man that looked like a slightly improved, more sculpted version of her husband during his teenage years. If pressed, she would say that Harry looked better than James, because of the new blood that was provided through her, and she was taken aback at just how alluring his eyes, her eyes, were. No wonder they attracted so many comments. She forgot to speak, as she stared into their shared eyes, and the duty had to go to her husband, who grinned at her gob-smacked expression, or maybe it was at Harry's confused one.

“Hello, son,” James grinned at Harry, and walked up behind his wife, nudging her in an attempt to bring her back into the present. It worked enough to inspire a grunt of annoyance from the woman, but her attention remained centred on his heir. James didn't mind. “It looks like you've had some fun since last time we saw you.” His expression was eerily similar to his ex-best friend had worn only minutes before.

“Uh...” Harry pulled himself away from his mother, and the oddly pleasant expression on her face. “Yeah. I guess I have,” Harry nodded. “I don't really need to ask how you knew that.” He remarked.

“Yeah. I went through a similar one when I was around your age.” James grinned, and looked his son up and down proudly. “Although yours seems to have been much... quicker than mine. More extreme.”

“Uh, right,” Harry replied, absent-mindedly, as he tried to move his mother's suddenly wandering hands from his abdominal.

“Yeah, your control slipped, son. She's gone to her happy place now,” James smirked at his son, as Lily's hand returned to his lower torso. “I suppose I ought to leave you two alone for a little while.” James said, sightly disappointed. It wouldn't do to overwhelm Harry, just yet. No matter what fun he'd had, James reckoned he'd be unprepared for anything approaching extreme.

Harry barely noticed the minute glow, as his father vanished back into the orb that served as his and Lily's residence, because his mother was fumbling with the worn belt suspending the short trousers; no matter how many inches harry had shot up over night, he did not have the waistline of Vernon's family.

“M-Mom?” Harry asked, as unfastened it with some great effort. He'd fucked his aunt, and Harry knew it was a little odd to draw the line here, but he had not been expecting anything like... this when he called his parents here. Whether or not he would have snapped Lily out of her state normally, Harry could not say, but in his own mindset at the moment, which could be summed up as horny, the teen did not have the mental discipline to do so. As the redhead pressed her lips against his, and his trousers fell to the floor, Harry groaned and accepted her tongue; responding in kind.

“Harry.” Lily whispered back in a moan, her fingers curling into his hair. Harry felt her smile against his lips, and continue. “Fuck your mommy.”

And Harry's cock was flooded with blood as the last of his restraint fell away.

“Gladly,” Harry growled, and his hands went to the memory of his mother's clothes. The muscular teen gripped the back of her shirt and, with a yank, the material ripped; falling to the floor in a pool. The red bra that had been hidden under the item followed after a second of fumbling, on Harry's part, with the hook, and his hands moved lower, fingers caressing her back and sides as he moved them around to the front of her tight-fitting jeans.

Lily moaned, and moved her lips to her son's neck; somehow having healed since the night before. Harry groaned in return, as he tugged on her trousers; the clothes being far tighter than his own, and they shifted lower to sit on her thighs. Her panties followed, and Harry groaned as his mother pulled away from him in order to remove the slight restrictions, gasping lightly as she briefly brushed the lips of her cunt. harry copied her actions, and pulled the plain shirt he wore over his head, tossing it in the general direction of his bed before he dropped his boxers and kicked them and his trousers in the same path.

Then, he was back in front of his mother, who just about got her lower body's clothes off, as they stuck on her right foot, and had her in his arms. She moaned against his lips as Harry hiked her up and carried her to his mattress. The redhead wrapped her legs around his waist, and one of her arms around his neck, as Harry effortlessly held her weight. The other hand ventured lower, and took a hold of Harry's long, thick cock. She was delighted to find it was rock hard, and that even the feel of it in her palm made a shot of pleasure run through her body. What would it feel like inside her?

She decided to find out, and moved the head to the hole of her cunt. Harry sighed against her lips as the sensitive tip brushed against her velvet core, and involuntarily thrust his hips forwards. Lily's trill of pleasure was muffled against Harry, and the teen worried slightly that those downstairs may hear, until his attention was pulled back to his current activity; his dick was treated to the delightful warmth, and his legs shook. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, and Lily sank onto the thick member; pulling her face away from his as her face contorted in a silent scream. Harry's lips went to her collarbone and kissed the soft flesh; inspiring an appreciative moan as Lily's pelvis met his, and his pubic hairs cushioned her hairless snatch.

“You should,” Lily gasped as Harry's lips lowered, and found her nipples. “Ah- You should trim, love.” She suggested.

“Right,” Harry groaned around her nipples, and nibbled on them. “Will do.” His neck cracked as she began to bounce on his lap, and he moved his head back to observe the erotic sight. She was gorgeous, after all.

Lily's hands went to his shoulders, bracing herself, and she raised herself, on her knees, until half of her son's cock was now sat outside of the velvet sheathe, and he grinned at her, leaning back. She returned it with a lust-clouded expression, and impaled herself onto him once again. She leaned forwards, and buried her face into his pectoral to try to muffle her exclamation of pleasure. Harry's own gasp was more subdued, as Lily ground herself on top of him, tightening again, and he moved his hands to the woman's hips as he thrust upwards. Lily gasped in slight discomfort, that shocked the experienced woman, and Harry expressed concern as tears came to her eyes. The woman leant against his chest as she explained.

“I-I'm fine,” She grinned at him. “It feels like you've grown even since you've been inside me.” She explained, before continuing with a pout. “Annoying, too. I was this close to cumming.” She held her face a fraction of an inch from his face, and pouted. The boy smirked, and took a hold of her lower lip, which she had stuck out, between his teeth. The woman sank into the kiss, as Harry's right hand drifted to her pussy and his thumb found her clitoris; bringing her back to her previous state in minutes as the woman enthusiastically agreed with his efforts and returned the favour by tightening, and then releasing, his cock with a trick she had learned while alive; milking the member and encouraging her son to reach his climax.

Harry let her know that she had been successful, as his scrotum tightened, with a moan and Lily smirked against his mouth as she redoubled her efforts to finish both of them; bouncing up and then slamming her hips down in synchronisation with his upwards thrusts.

Harry's grip on her hips strengthened as he neared his first orgasm, and Lily's own pleasure increased at the slight pain. The two reached their ends at the same time, and Harry made an attempt to pull out of her, only to be stopped as Lily's walls gripped him firmly.

“Inside!” She gasped. “Me-Memory; no risk...” She gasped, and shuddered as her girl-cum flowed around his member and onto Harry's bed moments before Harry accepted this explanation and exploded inside her. Lily moaned, again, at the sudden flow, and dug her fingernails into her son's back; clawing shallow furrows down the muscular flesh that was slick with sweat.

The two sat there, panting, for a moment as Harry's cock, remaining hard, sat inside her sheathe.

“So... Good...” Lily panted, and Harry agreed with a smile and kiss. “Have...” She did not finish the sentence, and Harry asked.

“Have I... what?”

“Tried... anal?” She grinned at him, and pressed her lips against his. Harry looked ever so slightly nervous at the question, as she pulled away and looked at her expectantly, before his shoulders raised slightly in a shrug.

“Not with a girl.” He did not expect her look of lust to return full force. Nor for his mother to slam her lips against his and for him to lose balance slightly; falling onto his back as her tongue begged for entrance. He allowed it, and Lily took charge briefly before she regained her composure.

“Who with?” She asked, as she began grinding back and forth on him; his penis shifting inside her and stimulating them both.

“Your... Ah... Your nephew?” Harry half asked; unsure how Lily would react. As she froze, he grimaced, expecting a poor reaction, only to be shocked by her simply raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? How'd he turn out? His father resembled a hippo when I first met him.” Lily asked.

“I wasn't doing it because I was attracted to him,” Harry shook his head. “I did it because he bullied me throughout my life, and I wished to teach him a lesson.”

“And did he learn it?” Lily asked her son as she slowly rode his cock.

“I would think so.” Harry responded, and watched her slowly move her hips back and forth.

“Hm,” Lily began. “Are there any men you do like?” She asked of him, her tone with a hidden tone of eagerness.

“I guess so.” Was her son's slightly, though only _slightly_ , uncertain response. Lily's grin told him that was the right answer and she chuckled to herself. “What?” He asked, with a smile.

“Your father's going to be so pissed off when he hears that.”

“Why- ohh...” Harry's eyes widened.

“Yes,” Lily climbed off him, moaning as his penis popped out of her cunt and stood at attention. She knelt on the bed next to him, and wrapped her hand around his slick cock; her fingers failing to meet but still providing stimulation as she stared at the veined member. “Would you like that?” She asked, jerking him off once, and leaning forwards to blow softly on his tip. “To fuck both of your parents at the same time?” She licked the head, and moaned at the combined flavour of her juices and his. She wrapped her lips around the uncut head, and sucked it to relish in the flavour. Her eyelids fluttered at the taste, as Harry responded.

“I would,” Harry placed his hand on the back of his mother's head, and groaned. “That's so good.” He complimented, and Lily's eyes met his as the woman pulled her lips off his cock; her suction resulting in a light pop that inspired a grin from Harry's most recent lover.

“Sorry,” She apologised. At Harry's confused look, she elaborated. “What I was going to have you do, assuming you're willing, was fuck me in the arse.” She whispered, as Harry gulped. The woman flipped herself over, and held herself on her hands and knees; arching her back down to emphasise the gentle curve of her rear, and continued. “Do you want to fuck your mother's bum?” She asked, in a sultry tone.

“Definitely.” Harry was then behind his mother, on his own knees, and the tip of his member was pressed against her anus. Lily let out an appreciative moan, and Harry pushed forwards into the tight cavity.

Lily bent lowered her head, and bit her arm to keep from screaming as her son began to enter her arse, and shuddered at the sensation. She had loved taking it up the bum since she'd first tried it in her Hogwarts days, and Harry was providing her with immense pleasure even just laying his hands on her cheeks to pull them apart and reveal her brown, puckered hole. As he pushed, slowly, forwards, Lily moaned Harry's name and the boy responded in kind; his unmuffled as he softly grunted with each inch that penetrated his mother; increasing Lily's pleasure as he did and gaining the benefit as she clenched her rectm around his cock. He gripped her hips, and pulled her slowly towards him.

“Just fuck me, already!” Lily suddenly exclaimed, as Harry took care not to harm the redhead. In response, her son paused for a second, and she could feel the lust-filled gaze he donned as he fell into the slight craze, and shoved forwards. The woman felt blood run down her arm as she bit into the flesh to muffle the shriek of pleasure, and her cunt shivered as she came once again. Harry drew back, and the head of his cock sat inside her for a moment, relishing in the tightness, before he slammed himself forwards again and his balls met her snatch. Somehow, Lily managed to grab a hold of one of his pillows, and bit into that instead of her own body as Harry used her, and she loved it.

Harry growled, as she moaned, and he grunted as she babbled her pleasure. Their positions were very different to earlier, where Lily rode him to achieve her own pleasure, and later Harry would be be unsure which he preferred. It would necessitate some further investigation.

“Yes!” She cried, into the pillow, and pushed herself to look up to the ceiling, and slammed herself back onto her son's rod. Again and again. Harry took this to mean he ought to increase his speed, and slammed his member into her in time.

This was the pattern for a few minutes; Lily and Harry taking equal parts responsibility for fucking their son and mother, respectively, into a comatose state. Soon enough, Harry's balls tightened and he grunted a warning to his mother.

“In-My-Mouth!” She gasped, and Harry hastened to oblige; pulling out of her and moving around the bed with haste as he held the orgasm back with sheer force of will. Lily latched onto his dick, and he released. The woman swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, yet some still spilled from her cheeks. When it subsided, she fell back, gasping, onto the bed in a blissful state. Harry, too, fell on to the bed, his fatigue too great, and was unconscious as his mother cleaned her new favourite toy with affectionate, greedy licks.

She did not think, at that moment, on why they had not been discovered, and Harry was in no state to wonder. That was why neither suspected the grinning marauder, who walked downstairs with an envious chuckle after taking a photo of his godson fucking Lily, of casting a series of charms over the room during his childhood, with some help, that allowed him to be alerted of any... intimate activities occurring and prevented any others from discovering said fun.

When Lily faded back into the magical ball, she left her son sprawled, in all his glory, on top of the covers.


End file.
